


The Oldest

by JinxxRadke16



Series: Fast Cars [1]
Category: Fast Five (2011), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fast Five/Twilight Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxxRadke16/pseuds/JinxxRadke16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian O'Conner needs help. His sister, Isabella wants nothing to do with him. But when he comes to her with his pregnant fiance, her brother and their whole team, will she be able to say no? Human Bella and Fast Five Characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Sister?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, I'm just rewriting the plot. I do not own Fast & Furious, Justin Lin does, I'm just using the way I want on the characters. This is the only disclaimer I will put in the story because I would most likely forget.

It was Friday afternoon and the team were running test for their heist. And now it's Gisele's turn. Gisele's car swerved and was an half an inch from hitting a column. She pushed down on the brakes and stopped her car, but not before it skidded a lot. She got out of the car and pushed her hair back from her face.

"How did I do?" She asked. Mia looked at the monitors and turned back to Gisele.

"You did great," She said. "But camera 2 saw you." Gisele cursed and hit the hood of the car.

"You guys don't get it do you?" Rome said. "It's not the drivers it's the cars. We need faster ones."

"I think, I know just where we can get them." Brian said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Who?" Dom asked.

"My sister." He said.

"You have a sister?" Mia asked. While Rome said, "Bella!"

He nodded. "Bro, now you know we ain't going to get those cars." Rome told him.

"Why? And how come I've never heard of her?" She asked folding her arms over her chest.

"It's a long story." He said. "We're not on speaking terms."

"And you think she'll help us?" Tej asked.

"Yeah, if we cut her in."

"Fine," Dom said. "Call her up and get directions to her house."

"She just moved to a house down in Campo Grande, two months ago." He says. "We need a muted car of some sort. The cops are looking for ours and my sister will freak if feds show up at her place."

They decided just Mia, Dom, and Brian would go in a dingy old Mazda. Brian drove the car to his sisters' house trying not to be spotted by cops of feds. While riding there Mia decided to question her fiancé about his sister.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" She asked. Brian sighed.

"Bella was adopted by my mom. Me and Bella were thick as thieves when we were young. We were all each other had growing up. When I went off to college, she went off to in mechanic school in Washington, then some stuff happened there, and she became withdrawn, moved home for a month, then moved. She liked it so much she stayed here." The sadness in his voice told Mia he didn't want to talk about it. She rubbed his arm and placed her head on his shoulder.

Soon enough they pulled up to a house. It was a small one story, a light blue color and had a bunch of kids' toys in the front. There was an air conditioner unit next to the door.

They got out the car and grouped in front of the Mazda.

"This is where your sister lives?" Mia asked.

"Yeah," He answered. They walked the dirt path and reached the door. With Mia and Dom standing behind him, Brian knocked on the door.

The door open not a second later and Brian duck out way just as a man came flying out only wearing pants, with the rest of his clothes flying behind him. They turned and look at the woman in the doorway. She had black hair with red tips. She was wearing black jeans and no shirt, but a white sports bra. She had a baseball bat in her hand and was breathing harshly. She looked at them, her eyes lingering on Brain a little longer.

"Why don't you take your friends in, while I finish up out here, Brian." She told them as her eyes never left the man.


	2. Sister, Niece, and Nephew

"Why don't you take your friends in, while I finish up out here, Brian." She told them as her eyes never left the man.

Brian looked at sister and knew not to cross her, so he pulled Mia in the house, with Dom on their heels. He just hoped the man would make it out alive.

When he entered the house, it looked like a tornado swept through. A La-Z-Boy recliner was toppled over and the glass coffee table was shattered with all over the place. There was a little girl wearing Ariel Pajamas and Kaprun High Top Slippers, crying on the couch, with a couple of fresh bruises on her arms and face.

Mia gasped, but before any of the three could move, a door opened and a teenage boy wearing APC Petit Standard Noir Denim Jeans, Island Slippers, and dream bracelets came in the room. He was in the same state as the girl, he had a bowl full of water and a cloth.

"Lzzy, can I see your face, please." He asks her gently.

She sniffled but looked up. He cleaned her face with gentleness, not paying any mind to the trio.

Brian turned and looked out the window, seeing her sister kicking the crap out of the man, not even using the bat. He sighed, looked at Dom, motioning him to come and look.

"Can you help me get her?" Brian said in a low voice.

"Yeah."

Dom told Mia to get away from the door as they were 'bout to bring in Brian's sister. When he went outside, Brian didn't go immediately and that made Dom pause, when he heard what being said. The bat coming down on the mans body with every word being said,

"If...you...ever...touch...my...babies...again...I ...will...kill...you." Then Dom knew that it was time to pull her back in the house.

He and Brian lunged forward and grabbed an arm each and pulled her back. 'Damn' Dom thought, she was strong.

They managed to get a grip on her and hauled her in to the house. They held her, making sure that she calmed down. She nodded letting them know that she was calmed.

She turned to Brian. "What you doing here?" She asked in soft tone, putting bat by the porch chair.

"I-we need your help."

She snorted. "I figure as much. You three have your faces plastered across the t.v. Come in and we'll talk."

They went inside. Bella went straight to the little girl and took her the back room yelling over her shoulder, "you can sit if you find something to sit on."

Five minutes later, Bella came out with a black wife beater on.

"Okay, what is going on?"

She knew he would be reluctant to bring her in this, but he wouldn't come if absolutely necessary.

Bella looked at her brother and remembered the time that he threw his Frisbee into their neighbor's yard, when they were younger. Bella went over their fence to get it since they weren't home, but while she was getting it they came back and caught her, but he wouldn't let her get in trouble by herself.

"Well" Brian started. "We want us to rob the Herman Reyes and we need faster cars."

"Where's the mark?"

"A police station." Brian told her.

Bella looked at him. "You want to hit Herman Reyes?" She asked. He nodded. "And whatever you're hitting is locked up in a police station." He nodded again. "Alright I'm in." She said and Brian smiled. "If," She continued. "You cut me in."

"Deal." All three of them said.

"Alright now we'll go to your base and I'll get the cars there." The door bell rings. "Let me get that and we'll be ready to go."

Bella went to answer the door and her blood went cold. "What you doing here?" she hissed, trying to keep her voice down. It couldn't be that time yet.

"To collect."

"You're early."

"Someone has kept us informed of your every move, so we decided to collect early."

Bella scowled and nodded, hating the fact wicked witch referred to them as an it. "Wait here. I have visitors."

The little blonde glared at Bella but her dark-haired brother held her back with smugness on his face.

Bella passed the group with a worried expression on her face and Brian saw but he didn't say anything. She knocked on the bedroom door and opened it. The kids knew it was time, they quietly packed their bags. Donny and Lzzy had one each. Bella pick Lzzy up while Donny carried their bags but still managed to wrap his arms around Bella. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he thought of Bella as his mother.

"Come on. Their waiting." Bella kissed them both on the forehead.

As they walked down the hall, she wished how she could take it all back. When they reached the door Lzzy started wailing about how she didn't wanna go, holding on tighter to Bella.

It made Bella's heart break, and she vowed never to let herself be happy until she knew they were happy.

The brother took the bags to the car, while Bella and the kids said their final goodbyes. The sister had to carry a fighting Lzzy to car, while Donny walked slowly behind. Then the car took off.

Bella didn't realize that she had been standing when she felt a hand on her shoulder that belonged to her brother.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine. Now." She cleared her throat and thoughts. "Where's you base?"

They all got to their cars with Brian riding with Bella in a Mazda RX-7, after taking some things like food with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who took the kids. Why? Who else is known as a wicked witch? Will they come back?

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think Bella will do to the man? What did he do? Will he come out alive?


End file.
